Underneath It All
by Mistiel
Summary: [SasuNaru][Yaoi] Naruto always hated his birthday, but after tonight he'll have a reason to enjoy it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. And it's a damn dirty shame. Goodness knows what I'd do with it.   
**Author's Note:** This is **yaoi**. Of the '**R**' variety. That means **hawt boysex** people. Don't read it if you don't want to. And if you do, then I hope you enjoy! It's been nearly forever since I've written yaoi. I hope I don't disappoint! Feedback is always appreciated.   


**Underneath It All**   
  
The day had started like any other. Except this wasn't just any day. It was a special day. Special for most anyways. It has been sixteen years since that terrible unfortunate event. So much has happened and yet not much has really changed. The day was still an important one, just as always, and not just for the village, but for an individual as well. But for him, it was more hated than enjoyed. They gave him no reason to enjoy it, his birthday, the day his fate was sealed. He treated it just as any other boring day. This time was no different. 

Naruto made his way up the steps, into the small hallway and walked slowly towards his destination. Once there he looked around, as if making sure he hasn't been seen before knocking lightly on the door. He smiled slightly when he heard the response he was hoping for. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open, walked inside and shut it softly behind him. 

The young blonde woman looked up from her paperwork and raised a brow at her new guest. Something in the back of her mind told her to expect a visit from the blonde fox-boy. She knew today would be tough for him, so she didn't begrudge him this time of peace. He smiled widely at her and took a seat in the chair in front of her desk. His smile didn't reach his eyes, she noticed, and his hair wasn't the sunshine blonde it usually was. The day was taking it's toll. She didn't need to ask to know this. After all, one of the first lessons a ninja learns is to look underneath the underneath. They had their way of communicating, and she could tell by his answers as he could her questions. 

"What're you doing here?" _Is everything okay?_

"I ditched training today." _I don't want to face them._

"I see" _I know, it's okay_

"Mind if I hang around?" _I don't want to be alone_

"Just don't mess anything up." _I understand_

He smiles then and nods, curling up in the chair and watching her work with large wide blue eyes. It had been a few hours now, since he had come in. She looked up at the clock and sighed, she had a meeting to go to, but she didn't want to leave Naruto by himself. Though she guessed he was pretty safe here, and she knew he wouldn't want to wander around outside unless he had to. 

She got up from her chair, she could feel his eyes on her now, as she put on her hokage robes and grabbed her hat. She walked over to him and plopped the hat down on his head with a smile. He grinned back at her and clutched it tightly to his head. 

"I've gotta go to a meeting, but I'll be back soon." _Stay strong, you'll be fine_

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." _Thank you_

She nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. A sad smile crossed her face as she shook her head, walked down the hallway and out the building. 

------------------ 

It was about a quarter after noon when Sasuke had decided to stop searching for their lost teammate. Earlier that morning Kakashi had given him the mission to find and retrieve the blonde genin. But unfortunately, or fortunately, he had seen neither hide nor hair of the boy. In a small way, it unnerved him. 

He had checked Naruto's apartment, surprised to find it unlocked. Fearing, possibly, the worst he went in and searched the place, to no avail. He dashed out and ran over to Ichiraku, knowing that's just where he'd find him. No such luck though. They said the hyperactive boy hadn't even dropped by. It was around eleven in the morning when he had stopped there. In a last ditch attempt to locate Naruto, he headed over to the Academy, where Iruka-sensei was teaching. They had been fairly close, to Sasuke's recollection, so perhaps he had stopped by or knew of another one of Naruto's secret hideouts. 

However, the moment Sasuke had mentioned the blondes name, Iruka went into a panic, mumbling something about his horrible memory, getting something on short notice and ... Naruto's birthday? What? This confused Sasuke most of all. He would have tried to ask about what the chuunin meant, but he seemed quite preoccupied. So with a heavy sigh, Sasuke left the building. He slowly wandered the streets, bringing it up to present, where it was now twelve thirty in the afternoon. A scowl crossed his features when he looked up, then suddenly it hit him as he stared at the Hokage mountain. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? 

He mentally smacked himself and took off towards the Hokage's building. Carefully, with skilled stealth he walked up the steps, into the building and towards the Hokage's office. He raised his fist to rap lightly on the door when it suddenly opened. Tsunade stood there with an expectant look. Had she known he'd come? Did she know where Naruto was? 

He opened his mouth to speak when she shook her head. He quirked his brow at her and watched as she quietly moved aside to let him in. Sasuke took the invitation and walked into the room and looked around. Sure enough, the blonde boy was sleeping, curled up in the Hokage's chair behind her desk. The hat laid near to the ground, being held in midair by the boy's hand. Tsunade's hokage robes were draped lightly across his slumbering form. Though somewhere during the day, Naruto had removed his orange jacket and was now using it as a pillow. 

Sasuke fought the urge to smile at the scene. Tsunade motioned for him to follow her, which he did. She led him over to a few chairs and motioned for him to sit. They were now far enough away from the sleeping genin to converse without waking him. 

"How long has he been here?" Sasuke asked quietly. 

"Since this morning. I'm betting he came straight here once he woke up." She said, stealing a glance at the boy. 

"Why would he do that? I've been looking everywhere for him!" 

"I know, I've been keeping watch." She said, giving no indication that it bothered her. 

"What!?" Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Why didn't he just tell us, or send a notice or something?" 

The Hokage shrugged, "I don't think he thought that far ahead." 

"Obviously." 

"Today is a tough day for him Sasuke. He came here to seek solace. Knowing no one could hurt him here." 

Sasuke raised his brow, "Hurt him? Who'd hurt him?" 

Tsunade just smiled at him and shook her head. "Who's out to get him Tsunade-hime, we have the right to know!" 

"Everyone Sasuke, everyone is out to get him." 

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"The village doesn't care much for Naruto. Ever since he was born. It was law that they didn't hurt him. But that never stopped the harsh words or the dirty looks or the poor treatment." She said quietly, watching the dark-haired boy in front of her, "You can hurt someone without touching them." 

Sasuke sat there for a few minutes, letting all this sink in. Sure, he knew Naruto wasn't very well liked, but he just assumed it was from his trickster attitude and his slacking in class that did it. Could he have been wrong? Suddenly, another question nagged at his mind. 

"Tsunade-hime .. You said today was tough for him .. but, isn't today his birthday?" 

The blonde woman nodded, "Yes it is. That's precisely why he came here today. This time of year was never a happy one for him. And most likely, it never will be. Not totally anyways." She said, a sad smile crossed her lips. 

Why didn't he know? Shouldn't he have known today was such a day? He knew when Sakura's birthday was, even though it was due to her bragging about it when the time came. Naruto knew when both of their birthdays were and even at one time presented each of them with a gift. Naruto knew their birthdays, but they didn't know his. Not to mention he didn't celebrate it. Though Sasuke never did either, but his birthday was at least acknowledged, in more or less a somewhat happy way. Naruto never received such a thing, did he? 

Sasuke, feeling a bit guilty, looked over at Naruto's sleeping form laying limply in the hokage chair, a place he so longed to be. A small sigh left his lips as he looked away and back at Tsunade. He had to ask, he's wanted to know since forever almost. 

"Why? Why do they .. hate him?" 

She knew it was coming, still she was quite ill-prepared to answer, "Well, it's because-" 

"I'm a monster." The voice startled them both, causing them to turn their heads towards her desk, only to be met with curious blue eyes. He sat there, laying over the side of the chair, watching them with his head in his arms. "A wicked, evil monster." 

"Naruto, stop being so-" "It's true you know." 

Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde, the finality of his statement worried him. He spoke so calmly, with such resolution. He turned to Tsunade to confirm his thoughts, that he was just being dramatic. 

"Go ahead," He said quietly, "Bound to happen sooner or later." 

Sasuke's gaze traveled between the two a few times before settling on the hokage. "Tsunade-hime, what ... what is he talking about?" 

Tsunade sighed softly, giving one last glance at Naruto, who only nodded. "I'd rather him find out from you anyways baa-chan." _I trust you_

She nodded and turned her attention back to the Uchiha boy in front of her. Sitting back in the chair she folder hands in her lap as she spoke. 

"Sixteen years ago the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very one that attacked the village, inside of an infant boy. He was, at the time, the only child young enough to withstand the seals performed. This seal, performed by the Fourth himself, sealed the spirit of the kitsune inside of the boy, keeping it from ever hurting or attacking the village again. The Fourth had chosen Naruto as the vessel for the Kyuubi. He wanted for the village to see Naruto as a hero, a child whos fate was sealed the moment he was born. A child who gave up his body for the sake of the village and possibly the whole Fire Country. But soon after the seal was performed and the Kyuubi gone, the Fourth passed away. Unfortunately, the villagers never saw Naruto as a hero, but as the demon itself." 

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. But somehow in the back of his mind, it all made sense. Naruto's uncanny ability to keep fighting even when he should of been dead. The furious red chakra that he's able to control, and lastly, his ability to heal at almost ten times the rate of a normal human. 

"From that day forward, they had forever shunned Naruto from their lives. It became a law for the adults of the village to never utter a word of this to their children, for the hope of Naruto having a normal life. But their hate for him was passed down to their children as well. They disliked him without even knowing why. Because of this, Naruto has lived alone, by himself, along with the ridicule given by the villagers themselves." 

She stopped there for the time being, knowing this was a lot of the young boy to take in, especially about his own teammate. She watched him with baited breath, wondering what was going on in that genius mind of his, wondering if another child in the village would take on the hatred for him. However, once again Sasuke managed to surprise her. 

"So?" He said, after what seemed like forever, "Naruto is still Naruto right? Naruto is not Kyuubi and Kyuubi is not Naruto. Sure there's a lot of stuff he can do, and I'm sure if weren't for the Kyuubi he wouldn't even be in the team anyways." He said, giving the blonde a playful smirk. Naruto just smirked back, knowing the words were meant to comfort and not to sting. 

"But there's one thing I don't understand Tsunade-hime ... why didn't he just tell us?" 

Naruto nodded to her when she glanced over at him, giving her his permission to speak for him. "He was afraid. The children of the village do not know about him and the Kyuubi. He was afraid that if you or Sakura, or any of the others for that matter, had found out ... that you would hate him just as all the other villagers. He has come to see you two, along with Kakashi, as his friends and quite possibly, some sort of family. He was scared to lose that." She said softly. 

Sasuke let this knowledge roll through his mind, evaluating every bit of it. He understood, the need and want of a family, the fear in losing something precious. Perhaps that's why he wants so much to protect them, like he did during the Chuuin exams. He wanted to protect his family. Sasuke nodded and got up from the chair. 

He walked over and knelt down in front of the blond, looking into his bright blue eyes, "I don't care. You are who you are and nothing can change that. It doesn't matter, to me anyways. I still hate you." Though those words held more affection than malice. 

Naruto smiled, a real smile for the first time in a long while. "Thanks," He whispered softly, "I hate you too. Bastard." 

Sasuke chuckled and got up, snatching the hokage hat from the ground as he did so, then plopping it down on the blonde's head before walking over to the door. 

"C'mon," He said, without looking back, "Let's go get some ramen." 

--------------- 

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the somewhat crowded streets of Konoha in search of something to eat. Slowly they went past the ramen stand, where for a moment Naruto stopped, but noticed Sasuke had not. Curious he caught up with the black-haired boy and voiced his opinion. 

"We passed the ramen shop." 

"I know." 

"So where are we going." 

"Out." 

"I know that! Where are we going." the blonde asked again. 

"Lunch." 

"But it's half past three!" 

"Dinner then." 

"Where?" 

This time, Sasuke looked over and glared at the other genin, which promptly got him to close his mouth, but not before muttering a quiet 'sorry.' Sasuke just nodded and kept walking. Before long they were nearing quite a large mansion. Unfortunately it was located near one of the busiest parts of the Leaf village. 

Naruto closed off the voices that sneered and the hard glares he was getting. He was used to it, sure, but today of all days he wished it didn't have to happen with his rival/friend nearby. The noise of course, didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Sasuke glowered at the villagers and reached out, grasping Naruto's hand and interlacing their fingers together, their palms flush against one another. The action caused Naruto to blush faintly and had everyone else in whisper. Sasuke knew they would eventually move their attention over to him for what he was doing, but it was enough that it had shifted from Naruto. 

The raven haired boy led the other towards the large mansion like house, stopping momentarily before unlocking the door and opening it. Sasuke pulled Naruto inside and shut the door behind them. They stood there for a few minutes, their hands still entwined, until Sasuke looked over at Naruto and gave him a tiny smile. 

"We'll be eating here. I didn't think you'd want to eat out in public with everything going on and I doubt your place would be safe either." He said, releasing the boy's hand, yet letting it linger a moment longer than necessary. 

Naruto watched as the other boy drifted off towards the kitchen. He stood there in silence, clenching and unclenching the hand that was closed within Sasukes. He brought it up and opened his hand, looking at the space that was once occupied within another. A small ghost of a smile crept to his lips as he clenched his hand again and let it drop to his side. 

Suddenly, he had to question this. Sasuke has never been this nice before, not that he didn't mind it, actually it was a nice reprieve from what they always went through. But he didn't want Sasuke to feel obligated to be nice to him because of what today was, nor did he want the boy's pity. 

"Ne, Sasuke ..." 

"Hmm." 

"Did .. did you mean what you said before?" 

"Yes." 

"Really? It's just that ... I don't want you to feel obli-" "I meant what I said." 

Naruto's head snapped up and was met with onyx-coloured eyes, but most of all, they were sincere. Quietly the Uchiha walked over to where Naruto stood. He looked at the boy for a moment before raising his hand and brushing it against Naruto's face, ghosting his fingertips across the tell-tale whiskers. "I meant it." He whispered softly. 

Naruto stood there, shaken by the boy's soft touch. He briefly closed his eyes, savoring the moment before it came to an end. When he opened them again, he was surprised to find Sasuke still standing there, watching him. He'd been caught, was the first thing that went through his mind. 

"Sasuke .." Unfortunately he never got to finish his sentence. Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against the blonde's in a soft chaste kiss, before pulling back. 

"I'll go make lunch now." He said quietly, before turning and walking into the kitchen. Naruto sighed softly and leaned back against the large door, running his hands through his hair. Sure, he liked the Uchiha boy, a lot. He had come to grips with that quite a long time ago. He had relinquished his quest for the boy, knowing he'd never get close enough, let alone not even knowing what his preference was. Sure, he never looked at the girls that hovered over him like a flock of birds. But that didn't mean anything right? Well, until now he had thought so. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto walked quietly through the front hall of the house and wandered his way into the kitchen, trying not to get too sidetracked. Once there, he made his way over to the long dinning table, pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. 

From his point of view he could see clearly into the kitchen, as well as Sasuke busying himself with their dinner. He watched contentedly as the boy cooked whatever he was cooking, which smelled quite good he noted. A small part of him wondered if he really _was_ going to cook ramen, or if he just said that to get him to come along without a fuss. Naruto shrugged and decided it didn't matter. After all, Sasuke _was_ nice enough to bring him here and cook them both something, the least he could is eat whatever it was he made. 

After a few more minutes, Sasuke came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. Quietly he set the tray down on the table and removed two plates of food, as well as a bowl of fruits and a bowl of vegetables. Moving the tray to another part of the table, he placed his plate to the right of Naruto and sat down in the chair. Sasuke handed him a pair of chopsticks as well as taking a pair for himself. 

"Itadakimasu." 

Their voices echoed in the empty house, making them sound louder than normal. Naruto looked down at his plate and smiled as he noticed the small bowl of miso ramen. '_He really did make ramen .._' He thought happily. He never really expected him to, since the boy knew he ate it all the time. 

"I'm sorry it's so dim in here, the lights aren't as good anymore." The silence broke, and neither were really sure if they should be grateful for that, but knew it would be too awkward without conversation, however little there might be. 

"It's okay Sasuke, it's nice like this." His voice was barely above a whisper, it was as if speaking too loud would ruin their peace. 

A small smile flitted across his lips, "Thanks." The rest of the meal was spent in silence, the two enjoying each others company. And for once Naruto took his time in eating his meal. It was polite after all, since he was a guest in another house. 

After their dinner Sasuke cleared away the table so the dishes could be done up in the morning. He didn't really feel like doing any cleaning tonight, more than anything he was exhausted from running around. He looked up and his gaze flickered quickly across the blonde's form. 

"Naruto ..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I was .. wondering," Already he could feel the faint blush creep up towards his face, "If you wanted to stay the night. Here, I mean." _With me_

"Really?" Blue eyes shinned hesitantly, as if waiting for the offer to be taken away. 

"Yeah." He said, looking down at the table, "If you don't want too, it's fine." 

"I .. I'd like that. Thanks." He replied quietly. 

Sasuke nodded and removed himself from the chair, pushing it back in. Naruto got up and followed in suit. Wordlessly, Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand and quietly led him up the steps towards the second level of the mansion where the bedrooms resided. Naruto blushed at the thoughts running through his head, the way Sasuke was gripping his hand. 

The trip of the stairs went agonizingly slow, Sasuke thought. He furrowed his brow in thought. He wasn't sure if he should give Naruto a room of his own, or just take him to his own and let him sleep there. Of course the thought of them both sleeping in his bed had crossed his mind, quite a few times really. 

He wasn't sure how Naruto would react to something like that. Sure, he liked the blonde genin. A lot to be exact, but he wasn't really sure if they were quite past the stage of rivalry to where he could make his feelings known. He wanted to find out though, indefinitely. But he knew today had been taxing on his teammate, and he didn't want to put him through anymore stress. Especially the stress of dealing with someone else's feelings. 

Finally they emerged from the top of the stair case and stopped. Sasuke looked around, trying to decide which room the boy should reside in. 

"Ne, Sasuke?" 

"Yeah?" He said, glancing back. 

"I know this probably sounds really childish .. but .." Thank goodness for the lack of light, the darkness did well to hide his blush, "Could I .. stay with you tonight?" 

Sasuke blinked. Quite a few times. "Stay .. with me?" '_Isn't this what I wanted?_' 

"I just .. I don't want to be alone, you know?" Naruto said nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Uhmm .. nevermind." Naruto released his hand from Sasuke's and started down the hall towards one of the empty rooms. Well, at least he would of had the Uchiha not grabbed his other hand. 

"This way." Was all he said, and Naruto followed compliantly. 

Sasuke led them into one of the rooms, his room, which was quite bare except for a few things lying around. Naruto looked around at the vast emptiness and couldn't help but feel a little cold. Not that it was mind you, but the room made it feel that way. 

"Is this my room?" The blonde asked curiously. 

"No, this is mine." 

"Oh .. okay." Was all he could manage to say. Naruto walked around the barren room, taking note of how little there was here. He felt saddened by this. Shouldn't his room be filled with all the things he enjoyed? Even if it was full of weaponry, at least it was something. 

"You can take the bed, I'll take the-" "We can share." 

Sasuke nearly choked on the rest of his sentence as he looked over at Naruto, who had already stripped down to his orange boxers and was now climbing into bed. Sure, that thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't think Naruto would have accepted such an invitation, however innocent it was. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto wrestled around with the sheets and comforter, a small smile graced his lips. Onyx eyes traveled down the boys nicely tanned body, along the contours of his muscles, watching them strain and give as he struggled. God what he wouldn't give ... 

"Sasuke?" 

"Huh?" The raven-haired boy looked up and met the blonde's curious blue eyes. 

"You coming?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"To bed, Sasuke, or are you going to stand there all night?" 

"Right. Sorry, I was ... thinking." He replied as he too stripped himself of his clothing. 

"Okay .." 

Naruto's eyes twinkled with amusement, which only meant he knew where his train of thought had gone. Shaking his head he climbed into the bed next to Naruto and laid facing the door, his back to his guest. He felt the bed shift slightly, alerting him that the other boy was still awake. 

"Sasuke?" The boy's breath tickled his neck and ear as he whispered. "Hmm?" 

"Thank you," He started, "For tonight. It .. meant a lot to me." 

A small smile formed, "You're welcome." _What I wouldn't do for you .._

A soft gasp escaped his lips when he felt Naruto's arm slowly drape over his waist as the boy pulled himself closer to him, his face burying into the back of his neck. 

"N .. Naruto .." 

"Please 'Suke .. just let me be close." 

He could only nod as he forced himself to even his breathing, his heart was pounding hard in his chest and with the blonde that close to him, he was sure he could feel it too. The plea in his voice was starting to effect him. To have the object of his affection so close and yet not to be able to do anything was torturing him. 

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the warm air return to his ear and neck. "Sasuke?" 

"Hn?" 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"I .. Because I like you." 

"How do you like me?" 

"Che, you know how." 

The blonde asked again, his voice soft and slow, "How do you like me?" _Show me how_

Sasuke turned in the boy's embrace and stared into his ocean blue depths. '_An .. invitation?_' He thought as he searched the eyes before him. He smiled, leaned forward and claimed the boy's lips with his own. They parted in a soft gasp and he took this moment to gently slide his tongue out, tracing the delicate skin, tasting it before slipping it into the warm cavern of his mouth. 

Blue eyes fluttered closed at the contact, a soft sigh escaping him as he pressed closer, exploring the other boy with his own tongue and the feeling this evoked was nothing like he thought it would be. It only made him crave more of whatever this feeling was. Bringing up his hand and nestling it into the raven locks he brought the boy's head closer, deepening their kiss, though the other did nothing to stop him. 

Finally they broke, both of them panting softly, their breath mingling together as they raised their eyes to meet. A small smile played on the Uchiha's lips. 

"Do you still want to know?" 

"Yes." The answer came without hesitation as the single word offered the very thing he wanted to give. 

Sasuke nodded and brought his head in as he kissed the boy's neck and gently pushed him onto his back against the soft mattress. Kissing his lips again, nipping lightly at the skin, he moved and straddled the boy's hips, legs resting against the bed on either side the blonde. Naruto looked up, blue eyes shinning with something he couldn't define, his breath was slightly laboured, his face flushed. 

'_Beautiful_' He thought as he bent down and kissed the boy again, trailing his lips along his jaw, down to his neck and up to his ear where he whispered softly, "Are you sure?" 

Naruto nodded as he raised his arm and gently brushed the back of his hand against the pale boys face. "Positive." 

Onyx eyes flickered once to the deep sky blue as he moved his lips, kissing and nipping the flesh as he made his way to the boy's chest, flicking his tongue across pert nipples, eliciting a soft moan from the other boy. He smirked in satisfaction. Placing his hands flush against the mattress he leaned forward and trailed his lips back up to the boys neck and mouth as he ground his hips against the smaller boy, capturing his mouth as he moaned from the contact. 

Releasing the boy's mouth, Sasuke nuzzled his neck as he continued to grind his hips against him. Naruto brought his hands up and grasped onto the arms that belonged to one that hovered above him. With eyes closed he gasped and moaned as their growing erections grazed against the fabric of what was left of their clothing. He could hear the boy stifle his moans in his neck, his breath hot against his skin. 

Naruto moaned and arched his back as his hips involuntarily bucked against the other boy. "Sa.. nhng .. suke .." '_Please don't stop._' He thought, '_This feels too good._' 

Sasuke, unfortunately, did. A small whimper erupted from the blonde as he pulled back and sat up, looking down at him with a small smile. Gently he placed his hands against his chest and trailed his fingertips along his skin, slowly they worked their way down but stopped when they came to the boy's stomach. Sasuke splayed his fingers across the skin, in the very spot where the invisible seal resided. Slowly, he moved off the boys hips and lowered his head, laying soft kisses along the markings he knew where there. 

Naruto gasped and clenched his eyes shut. The feeling was indescribable, he was expecting for the other to be disgusted, but he wasn't. He was grateful for that. All thoughts, coherent and otherwise stopped when felt lips against the top of his boxers. He didn't dare look, because he knew he couldn't take it. 

The Uchiha smirked as he slowly removed the boy's boxers, slipping them down his legs and finally tugging them off, throwing them down on the floor. The boy beneath him was definitely as sight to behold. Reaching out he ran his hands down each side of the boys hips and thighs, earning him a soft groan. 

Naruto cried out, blue eyes open and wide as he felt warmth engulf him. Hands clutched at the sheets beneath him as he tried to keep from crying out again. Head thrashing from side to side and the boy below him worked his tongue against his hard flesh. Onyx eyes glanced up and back down again as he ran his tongue along the boy's hardened length, moaning softly against the flesh as his own hardness grazed against the fabric of his boxers. The blonde shivered from the pleasure as he moaned audibly at the other boy's actions. 

Sasuke continued his ministrations as he slowly shifted his body, ridding himself of his own boxers and throwing them to the ground. Lifting his head he removed the flesh from his mouth and watched the boy before him. He was indeed a vision. Playfully he flicked his tongue across the tip of the boys length, watching him gasp and moan. 

Crawling up the length of Naruto's body, he kissed the boy once, leaned in and whispered softly against his ear. "Are you ready?" When the boy nodded, he reached down and pressed his index finger against the soft entrance, massaging it before pushing his digit inside. A loud gasp resounded in the room as he began to stroke him inside. 

"Oh god!" He cried out as Sasuke hit the spot, ".. Sasuke .." His name was a melody on the boys lips. He licked along the nape of his neck and back down across his chest as he continued to stroke the spot, causing Naruto moan and whimper, thrash and move beneath him. Slowly he slid in a second finger, moving them back and forth, stretching him. Lips claimed the others as he slid in the third finger, coaxing another moan from the boy. 

Pulling his fingers out he moved to hover above the blonde, calling his name. "Naruto? ... Naruto .." He whispered and was rewarded with shinning blue eyes looking up at him. "Okay?" He asked softly. He only nodded, lifted his head and kissed him on the lips, darting his tongue out to taste him. 

His body jerked and he cried out as Sasuke thrust into him, filling him inside. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out and he could feel the blood drip down the inside of his mouth, that horrid metallic taste. He exhaled as the pain died down into a new feeling of pleasure. The black-haired boy moved above him, set in a soft rhythm, stroking him from the inside. 

Sasuke thrust inside of him, pulling out before diving back in. He wasn't sure what Naruto was feeling or whether or not he was alright until the boy started to moan and thrash around. He moved forward and lay himself against the boy, their bodies flush against each other as he thrust in and out. Naruto's own flesh grinding between them. 

The blonde moaned audibly, hips bucking in response to the pleasure that was building inside of him. He arched his back when he felt Sasuke's lips and tongue against his neck, biting and nipping at the flesh. 

Sasuke moved his head and propped himself up on his arms as he continued to move in and out of the boy. He looked down at him, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His eyes flickered to his neck as he ground his body against the boy's own erection. He licked the boy's neck and closed his eyes as he thrust into him and bit down on the place between his neck and shoulder stifling his cries as he climaxed. 

Naruto arched, thrust upwards and cried out as the mix of pain and pleasure sent him over the edge, clutching onto the boy above him as everything whirled around him. He closed his eyes as it all continued to wash over him and he felt Sasuke collapse on top of him. The both of them lay there in a panting, sweaty heap as they waited out the last waves of their passion. 

Blue eyes softened as they flickered down to the matted head atop him, reaching up he ran his fingers through the boy's hair and across his neck. He felt the ghostly sigh float across his skin. 

"I want you to know .. Sasuke ... that I love you." He whispered, knowing he could hear him. "I don't care if you don't or can't love me .. but .. I wanted you to know that I do." He continued to move his fingers softly through the black locks as he finished. 

Dark eyes peered up at him from underneath raven hair, a small smile formed on his pale lips as his arms reached up and encircled the blonde's neck. Gently pulling out from the boy beneath him, he shifted his weight, lifted himself up and laid down against him. He brought his head up and moved in so close that their noses touched. 

"I love you too, Naruto." He whispered back, then kissed the boy softly on the lips before lowering his head and laying it on the boy's shoulders and closing his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a very long time. Naruto smiled and wrapped his own arms around the boy's slim form, pulling him closer and hugging him. Slowly he felt himself drift off sleep, lulled by the sound of the other's even breath. The last thing he heard before the night claimed him was Sasuke's beautiful velvet-deep voice. 

"Happy Birthday." 

Sasuke smiled as he snuggled into the embrace and allowed sleep to come. The night had gone much farther than he could have ever hoped for. He knew now, he had what he's always wanted, someone to love him. They were friends and rivals most of the time, but underneath it all, there was so much more than that. 


End file.
